Maya
'''Maya Hart i'''s the deuteragonist in Girl Meets World. Like Riley Maya is also in seventh grade age 12. She goes to John Quincy Adams Middle School. She is best friends with Riley. She likes Riley's Uncle Josh. Maya is close friends with Lucas and Farkle. Maya is portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter. Character Information Maya is Riley's best friend. However she acts like everything is cool but sometimes she just needs attention. Maya has a mom who dosen't pay attention to her or what she does and her dad abandoned her when she was younger. Maya sees the Matthews as her family. Character Personality Maya is witty and absolutely sarcastic. She has a bad home background, Maya sees the Matthews as a family. Maya is not the best in school but is good at making Riley more excited about things. Maya looks up to Cory. Appearances *Girl Meets the World Maya encourages Riley to teach Cory a lesson by sneaking out to the subway while she stalls for her. Maya then aks Riley to talk to Lucas, Riley's crush. Maya then regrets saying that to Riley. Later in the end she and Riley share a hug. *'Girl Meets Boy ' Maya tries to make Riley talk to Lucas and get to learn more about Ranger Rick. Maya pairs up with Farkle and Maya is happy that she talked with Lucas. *'Girl Meets Jealousy '''Riley confesses Auggie is hogging Topanga to himself. Farkle helps Maya with her homework. *'Girl Meets An F ' Maya tries to help Riley understand that not everyday she is gonna get an A or a good grade. She tries to show her that she shouldn't have to be perfect but willing to pass test in her history class Relationships '''Family' Katy Hart Mother Katy is Maya's mom. She barely sees her daughter because she has to keep a roof over their heads and works at Nighthawk Diner as a waitress. Friends Riley '' ''Girlfriend Riley is Maya Hart's girlfriend. They love each other very much and Maya once said "Without Riles I would just hate life so fucking much." They said 'I love you' for the first time in Girl Meets I Love You Their ship name is Rilaya and this is the most shipped pairing among the fans of GMW. ''Farkle'' ' ''Half Brother, one-sided crush, and fake engaged. Maya and Farkle are (best friends). Farkle likes Maya. In Girl Meets World Farkle reveals his love for her but Maya does not see him that way. She is very over protective of him shown in Girl Meets Bullies. '[[Lucas|''Lucas]] Close friends, and crush. They are close friends and care about each other. Shown In Girl Meets Creativity he cares for Maya and wants Maya to be happy. He calls her the Blonde Beauty in In Girl Meets Creativity. He knows that she can sing and draw. Also, he think very highly of her shown in Girl Meets Presidential Election. Strengths *Maya is good at being popular. * Maya sings. * Maya draws. Weakness *Maya chooses to be bad at school. Trivia * Her Full Name is Maya Penelope Hart. *Her mother's name is Katy Hart and father's name is Kermit Hart. * Her best friend is Riley Matthews. * Farkle Minkus has a crush on her. * Lucas probably has a crush on her, too. * She considers Cory as her father. * She has a crush on Riley's Uncle Josh. Gallery To view the Maya gallery click here Awards Category:Main Characters Category:Girl Meets World Category:Harts Category:Females Category:Students Category:Season 1 Category:Browse Category:Kids